wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raven and Drake
When Drake saw an unconscious dragon lying on the ground, he backed away and hid for a few hours to think. After all dragons have been terrorizing his people since time began, we were being forced underground, never to see the sun light or the breeze or the- "What was that?" Drave looked over and saw the dragon. It was beginning to move! It got up and, in a clear sleepy voice said, "Where am I?" Drake gasped. Dragon speak and his speak are two different things! How could she (for the voice sounded like a female) know his language? He stepped out and the dragon looked at him and said in a more cheery (but still sleepy) voice. "Hello! My name is Raven. What's yours?" This dragon (or more properly dragonet as drake has seen much bigger in the raids that attacked his village) has big wings and her scales were black as night, with white dots on her wings and streaks of red and gold throughout her body (it started around her face and ended at the tail, fully engulfing it in fire). When she spoke, Drake could easily see her forked tongue. He was no expert on dragons... But he could safely say it was a sandwing as that was the only dragon he had ever seen. "D-drake, please don't eat me! I just want to find my-" "Why would I want to eat you? We just met and I think we could be the best of friends... After all, I know nothing of this place" she said with her claws touching the trees and the grass, all the while with a "ohh, that's nice" or "blech! Tastes horrible" when she took a bite of a tree branch. Drake had no idea what to do with this dragon, he had no weapons and there were only three of his kind that has killed a dragon before so he wasn't going for number four and this dragon... Seemed different... "If you promise not to hurt any of my kind and not to harm our animals without permission" said drake "you can help me find -" "Oh I would love to help you and you don't seem very tasty so I won't eat your your pets...do you have any food around here? That branch was terrible and I'm hungry" interrupted raven as she bounded to him, when raven got to drake she said. "Hop on, you will see better up here" as she payed down and moved her wings. Drake climbed on and sat down at an impression that seemed like it was made for him. Once on raven said "hold on! I want to try my wings!" And with that she took off at a speed that drake had never seen before! He would have fallen to his death if not for here warning. Wind hit his eyes as his vision sped up until she suddenly went up with a spiral until the air and she stayed up here and yelled back to drake. "What were you looking for again?" "My sister left for berries and firewood". Said(more liked yelled through the wind) drake. "She hasn't returned for three days so I left with enough food for two for a month. Can we please go Dow-" "Look! Something towards the desert!" Interrupted raven, looking towards the desert. Drake did see her sisters black hair running into the desert. When drake and her sister were young, they were told never to go into the desert with terrible bedtime stories of dragons and of a wall around a dragon castle with heads of those the queen, or whatever they use as royalty dislikes. And she was running to their nightmares. "We should go down and follow on foot. Flying is getting tiring." Said Raven and with that, she flew down in a lazy spiral and followed on foot, With drake getting off and throwing up raven tried and failed to stifle a laugh. "Not funny!" Said drake when he was done "we should get going, here I know dragons eat meat". He then threw raven some of his salted meat and she ate it without it touching the ground and with that, raven and drake set off to the sand kingdom. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)